


A Pamberigi Fic by a Craycray Bitch

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: The Largo Kids Are Fucking [1]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cum dumpster Pavi, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gifted fic, Multi, Pegging, Sibling Incest, The Largo Kids Are Fucking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Amber uses a strap-on and fucks Pavi hard. Pavi takes it really well. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pamberigi Fic by a Craycray Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZydrateDropsInMyTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZydrateDropsInMyTea/gifts).



> I wrote this for my good friend who suggested it almost a year ago. I've finally write it and I hope you all like it.  
> THIS IS UNBETA-ED any mistakes are mine and I appologize!

“Don’t fucking complain, Paviche. It’ll only hurt for a second!” Amber scolded her younger brother whimpered under her. Her Zydrate blue strap-on nudging his leaking asshole.

“B-Buta sisteer! Etta burns!” Amber was losing her patients and started to push the dildo into his loose hole, she’d prepped him for almost a 30 minutes he was fine, just  a bit nervous.

“Ah! W-Wait!” He cried, a tear tracing down the curve of his young face.

This was Pavi’s 18th birthday present. He had asked his big sister directly for an attempt at anal and Amber hadn’t argued.

Pavi’s body burned and hurt. Not in a bad way, but in a way that made his stomach flutter. But he knew he shouldn’t worry, after all Amber had  assured him it wouldn’t hurt for long.

Once the dildo was completely embedded in his tight ass Amber leaned down and kissed her half brother carefully. When she pulled back her thumb stroked the smooth skin of his face.

“You alright, Pav?”

‘No’ though Pavi but he nodded his head rapidly breathing harshly. Amber made a face, “I know when you are lying, Bambino. It still hurts doesn’t it?”

Slowly Pavi nodded, “Yea….. B-But Imma getting usa to et.” Amber sighed and moved both hands to her baby brother’s cock.

She began pumping his hard flesh with one hand and rolling his balls with the other. “Oh! C-Carmella! That’s-“ She rocked her hips and Pavi was surprised to find it didn’t hurt as much now.

A small gasping moan slipped  from him as his sister began thrusting into him gently. “How’s this, Bambino? This feel-ungh- better? You like it when I fuck your tight little ass with my cock? Hmm? You like being my little fuck toy?” For a breath or two Pavi was too distracted by the way his body was responding to her words to answer.

Then he gasped out, “Mayabe a beet hardeer?”

Amber smirked, “First time getting fucked in the ass and your already begging for more! You’re a good little bitch, Bambino! So good for me. Taking it so well.” Pavi was already so lost to pleaseure his sister’s words made him whimpered and buck under her.

Not a minute later he was close to coming. He tried to warn Amber but he wasn’t ready for the dildo brush something magical spot inside him that made his insides twist and over heat.

He felt like his skin was too tight and he was cold in contrast to his insides. “AH! _FUCK_ IT, AMBER!” He cried, back arching, muscles tensing as a rope of his cum striped his sweaty chest and even managed to hit his chin.

Amber stopped her hips and leaned down to lick his semen off him and hold it in her mouth. She pulled the strap-on out of his ass slowly with a slick noise and moved to press her lips to his stretched hole.

Pavi chocked at the sensation of his sister’s tongue pushing his cum into his own ass. He moaned, “Sisteer…..”

Slowly Amber sat up and whispered, “You have cum in your little ass Bambino.” She kissed her brother, letting him taste himself on her tongue. Then before breaking the kiss she shoved her strap-on back into him.

The sensation caused him to tilt his hips up to meet her. He wrapped his legs around her waist and arched his back. He whined and cried out, “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuka me sisteer! Haaaaaaaaaaaaardeer!”

Amber chuckled into his mouth, “Such a good little bitch. You look my cock in your ass, don’t you, Bambino.” Then she began slamming violently into Pavi’s used little ass. 

No one was supposed to be home so when the door opened they both froze.


End file.
